Carbon exists in a chemically stable, crystalline form known as graphite. Graphite may be found in either laminar hexagonal or laminar rhombohedral form. Carbon in the form of graphite is used in many different industrial and other applications. In particular, graphite is used in lubricants, pigments, and xerographic toner. Since graphite is a naturally occurring mineral, it may be mined, cleaned, and milled to produce the fine graphite particles required for many applications. Graphite may also be synthesized by the thermal and/or oxidative decomposition of natural carbon sources such as petroleum gasses and liquids or coal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,139 to Stiller, et al. discloses prior art methods for producing graphite.
There are a number of problems associated with prior art methods for producing fine graphite particles. One problem is that naturally occurring graphite and synthesized graphite may include impurities and contaminants that diminish the effectiveness of the material or may make it unsuitable for certain applications. Also, the milling process used to make fine graphite particles from natural occurring graphite and synthesized graphite may leave the graphite particles larger than desirable or useful for certain applications.